The Jinchuuriki and The Snow Princess
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Naruto menyanggupi misinya untuk melindungi Koyuki dari pembunuh bayaran dari Yukigakure. Setelah sampai di Yukigakure, Koyuki ingin berterima kasih pada Naruto tapi dengan cara yang berbeda.


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Snow Princess**

 **Summary:**

Naruto menyanggupi misinya untuk melindungi Koyuki dari pembunuh bayaran dari Yukigakure. Setelah sampai di Yukigakure, Koyuki ingin berterima kasih pada Naruto tapi dengan cara yang berbeda.

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Koyuki

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto, or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, and for 17+

 **A/N:** Cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto berusia 18 tahun dan Koyuki berumur 26 tahun.

 **Happy Reading!**

Pertengahan musim dingin datang di Desa Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze berjalan menuju kantor Hokage untuk menghadap Baa-channya yaitu Tsunade. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan Obito dalam perang dunia shinobi ke-empat.

Dia berhasil menggagalkan rencana duo Uchiha itu untuk membuat semua orang terkena ilusi permanen dan berkat bantuan Sasuke dan Tim Taka mereka semua dapat mengalahkan Madara bersama-sama.

Sejak Sasuke kembali ke Desa Konoha semua anggota Tim Taka juga ikut dan tinggal di Desa Konoha, catatan kejahatan mereka dihapus bersih oleh pihak Konoha karena terbukti membantu Konoha saat perang kemarin kecuali Suigetsu yang ingin kembali ke kampung halamannya yaitu Kirigakure.

Daimyo dari negara Hi menunjuk Naruto sebagai Hokage selanjutnya karena aksi kepahlawanannya saat perang tetapi ada satu misi terakhir yang harus dia selesaikan sebelum pengangkatan menjadi Hokage.

"Tsunade-baachan, aku sudah disini dan siap menjalankan misi" Naruto akhirnya bisa sampai di kantor hokage, dia berpikir tadi dia tidak akan sampai disini dan kedinginan dijalan.

"Ah, Gaki akhirnya kau sampai juga. Misimu ini adalah misi untuk melindungi seorang Daimyo" jelas Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu dimana Daimyonya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Dia menuju kesini, dan yang pasti kau kenal dengan dia" jawab Tsunade.

"Kenal?" beo Naruto bingung. Dia tak tahua sebenarnya siapa yang akan dia kawal tapi dia tak pernah mengenal salah satu Daimyo manapun didunia ini, Naruto sedikit terbengong saat mengingat-ingat siapa orangnya tapi otaknya tidak mau berkompromi mungkin karena kedinginan.

Pintu kantor Hokage pun terbuka dan menampakan Shizune, asisten dari Hokage kelima itu masuk kedalam kantor. Tapi, Naruto mangalihkan pandangannya kearah sosok yang baru datang bersama Shizune.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang berwarna coklat terang memakai dalaman baju berwrna putih dan jaket berwarna merah muda, sarung tangan hitam menutupi tangannya untuk mencegah kedinginan dengan celana panjang coklat.

Naruto hanya memandang bingung dengan perempuan yang datang tadi, seketika matanya melebar setelah ingat dengan perempuan yang ada didepannya itu "Ko-ko-koyuki-san?" gagapnya.

Sementara perempuan yang dipanggil Koyuki itu tersenyum kearah Naruto "Hey, Naruto-kun?" sapa Koyuki "Lama tak bertemu, ya?" sambungnya.

Naruto tak menjawab sapaan dari Koyuki, dia terlalu kaget karena Koyuki sudah lebih dewasa saat mereka terakhir bertemu. Naruto pun tersadar dar kekagetannya dan langsung menjawab sapaan Koyuki "H-hey juga, Koyuki-san. Lama tak jumpa" sapanya disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Nah, Gaki dengarkan! Kau harus melindungi Koyuki-hime dari para pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar nyawanya" jelas Tsunade.

"Pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya, Naruto-kun. Pembunuh bayaran itu mungkin masih ada erat kaitannya dengan pamanku yang telah meninggal yaitu Doto Kazahana" kata Koyuki pada Naruto.

"Oh, itu pasti akan jadi masalah besar. Berapa lama mereka mengincarmu?" tanya Naruto.

"beberapa bulan terakhir setelah perang besar berakhir" jawab Koyuki.

"Jadi, tugasmu adalah melindunginya dan memastikan bahwa dia selamat sampai di Yukigakure dan ini misi terakhir yang harus kau jalani. Apa kau siap, Gaki?" jelas Tsunade.

Naruto mengangguk "Tidak masalah Tsunade-baachan, aku akan memastikan bahwa Koyuki-san selamat sampai tujuan dan jika diperjalanan kita bertemu dengan mereka, aku akan menghadapinya. Tenang saja" kata Naruto dengan nada yakin.

"Itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu, dan sekarang kalian boleh pergi" perintah Tsunade.

"Em, baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang, ayo Koyuki-san" ajak Naruto.

Naruto dan Koyuki pun keluar dari kantor Hokage untuk pergi ke Desa Yuki. "Apa ini ide yang bagus Tsunade-hime, maksudku bagaimana kalau terjadi hal buruk pada Hokage masa depan kita?" tanya Shizune sedikit khawatir.

"Oh, jangan khawatirkan dia Shizune. Setelah apa yang dia lalui semenjak perang usai dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik" jawab Tsunade santai.

"Semoga yang kau katakan itu benar, Tsunade-hime" gumam Shizune.

"Lagipula, reputasi Naruto didunia ninja sangatlah baik dan jika memang pembunuh itu sampai bertemu dengannya maka mereka harus berpikir ulang untuk menghadapinya, atau mati konyol, ataupun keduannya" jelas Tsunade.

'Jika memang Tsunade-hime sangat percaya pada Naruto maka aku juga harus percaya dengan kemampuannya' Shizune tersenyum setelahnya.

.

.

.

Dua orang yang berbeda gender berjalan menuju Yukigakure, mereka adalah Naruto dan Koyuki. Mereka berjalan sedikit terburu-buru karena langit sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa malam akan segera tiba.

"Jadi, Koyuki-san apa kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini selain berurusan dengan para pembunuh itu?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan dia tidak biasa harus berjalan dengan keheningan.

"Well, selain pembunuh itu, aku sudah menjalani syuting untuk beberapa film" jawabnya.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti "Itu kedengarannya bagus, Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya bisa bersama dan aku akan menjadi Hokage sebentar lagi" ucapnya bangga.

"Kalau begitu selamat atas keberhasilanmu dalam perang itu dan atas tercapainya cita-citamu selama ini, akhirnya bisa tercapai juga" kata Koyuki.

"Terima kasih banyak, Koyuki-san" kata Naruto senang.

Naruto dan Koyuki melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tapi saat mereka ingin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mereka dihadang oleh sekelompok ninja dengan satu wanita dan dua pria.

Si perempuan bersuai biru panjang dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, memakai pakaian ungu dengan armor berwarna putih. Di tangan dan kakinya terdapat sebuah gaunlet berwarna emas dan putih, dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah pedang.

Sementara temannya berpenampilan sama dengan perempuan itu yang membedakan hanya mereka memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dengan armor biru dan gaumlet berwarna biru dan emas.

"Jadi, kita sudah menemukan target kita dengan penjagaan ekstra, tidak masalah. Kita habisi dulu dia lalu kita bunuh Daimyonya" kata si perempuan.

"Hey, dia itu kan si Namikaze. Pahlawan dari lima negara elemental dan perang terakhir kemarin" kata salah satu laki-laki disana.

"Ya, aku merasa bahwa ini bukan ide yang bagus" tanggap salah satu laki-laki disana.

"Oh, ayolah kalian berdua, apa kalian ingin bocah dengan reputasi rendah seperti itu menakuti kalian?" remeh sang wanita.

"Tidak, kami tidak takut. Tapi, kita harus berhati-hati saja" kata salah satu laki-laki itu.

"Terserah yang penting sekarang kita menyelesaikan tugas kita" kata sang perempuan.

Mereka pun akhirnya menghadang perjalanan Naruto dan Koyuki, mata Koyuki melebar karena ketakutan dan Naruto berdiri didepan Koyuki siap untuk bertarung.

"Hello Daimyo dari Yukigakure, kami minta maaf tapi maukah kau ikut dengan kami?" pinta sang perempuan dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalian siapa beraninya menghalangi perjalanan kami?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit agak tinggi

"Oh, aku minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan tadi. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri, Aku Yumi Hyo, dan aku salah satu Yukigakure bersaudara.

"Mereka adalah partner sekaligus saudaraku Koji Hyo dan Kenta Hyo" Yumi menunjuk seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Koji memiliki rambut spike hitam dengan mata keperakan dan Kenta berambut hitam lurus dan bermata sama seperti Koji.

"Jadi, KALIAN pembunuh bayaran itu" Naruto menekankan kata 'Kalian' pada kalimatnya.

"Bagus Namikaze, dan sekarang jadilah anak baik dan minggir darisana" kata Yumi

"Tidak akan pernah, jika kau menginginkan Koyuki maka kalian harus melangkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu" ancam Naruto.

"Minggirlah bocah" kata Kenta marah.

"Kalian menargetkan salah satu dari temanku kedalam bahaya maka kalian akan berurusan denganku" sungut Naruto.

"Kami tidak berurusan dengan orang Konoha, sekarang minggir atau kau akan menerima akibatnya. Ini peringatan terakhir" kata Yumi dengan nada mengancam.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan Koyuki-san setelah mengalahkanku" Naruto tetap dengan pendiriannya, dia tidak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya lagi.

"Naruto-kun" Koyuki hanya memandang Naruto khawatir sekaligus terharu dengan semangat Naruto yang ingin melindunginya dan lebih membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

"Jika kau tetap bersikeras baik akan kami layani, kalian berdua BUNUH DIA" perintah Yumi.

Koji dan Kenta melesat kearah Naruto dengan sebuah tombak disalah satu tangan mereka dan mereka berdua berniat menyerang Naruto tapi sebelum mereka menyentuh Naruto, Naruto sudah menyiapkan dua rasengan dan mengenainya tepat didada dan perutnya yang membuat mereka mati seketika.

Yumi yang melihat saudara mereka mati dengan mudahnya, menggeram marah dan berlari menuju Naruto untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Baik, tadi aku sedikit meremehkan kemampuanmu itu tapi kau harus membayar kematian kedua saudaraku" katanya yang sudah diliputi amarah.

"Baguslah akhirnya sekarang hanya kau saja yang menjadi lawanku" kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Aku memang tidak mahir dengan Kenjutsu tapi bagaimana dengan Ninjutsu apa kau bisa menahan seranganku ini?" katanya sambil merapalkan segel.

"Hyoton: Soryu Bofusetsu!" dua buah naga es hitam yang seperti tornado terbuat di sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan membuat dua bunshin, salah satu dari mereka membuat jutsu andalan Naruto. "Futon: Rasengan!" teriak Naruto.

Dia bisa menghancurkan naga es itu dan melesatkan lagi salah satu Rasengannya kearah dada Yumi, mata Yumi melebar saat Rasengan itu menembus dadanya. "Dapat" Naruto langsung tercekat saat matanya melihat tubuh Yumi berubah menjadi es.

"Ini Bunshin es" Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan setelah itu sebuah pembatas yang terbuat dari es menjebaknya, beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan dari mulut sang blonde itu.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, kau akan tetap saja mati Namikaze" Yumi menyeringai iblis saat Naruto mati ditangannya "Hyoton: Kori Haka no Jutsu"

Jutsu itu langsung menghimpit Naruto sampai mati, suara kesakitan yang menggema keras di tempat yang penuh salju itu dan rembesan darah keluar dari celah-celah pembatas es itu.

"NARUTO-KUN! TIDAK!" teriak Koyuki saat melihat Naruto mati didepannya, dia berlari kearah tempat Naruto dan memastikan sendiri bahwa Naruto memang sudah mati. Dia terduduk dan mulai menangis.

"Mati kau, tikus" Yumi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Aw, apa kau merasa sedih saat kekasihmu itu mati dihadapanmu dan menyadari fakta bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup dengan alasan yang jelas" ejek Yumi.

"Lakukan apapun hiks yang ingin kau lakukan? Hiks aku tak punya alasan hiks lagi untuk hidup" kata koyuki yang sudah pasrah.

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan" Yumi pun menyeret Koyuki kearah pohon terdekat disana dan menghunuskan pedangnya tepat dileher Koyuki.

Koyuki hanya bisa menutup matanya menunggu pedang itu menancap pada dirinya, tapi kenapa dia tak merasakan sakit dibagian manapun. Dia membukakan matanya, matanya langsung melebar saat melihat kejadian didepannya. Naruto menahan tangan Yumi yang sedang memegang pedang dengan tangan chakranya.

"Tidak mungkin" teriak Yumi. Lalu dia tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada 24 meter diudara, dia bisa menahan edang chakra yang dibuat Naruto dengan kekuatan Kurama.

Yumi menyerang Naruto dengan pedangnya dan berduel dengan Naruto. Koyuki yang melihat Naruto langsung saja merasa senang karena Naruto masih hidup.

Naruto pun melompat ke pohon terdekat dan memenangkan duel itu "Ini berakhir Yumi, aku akan menang karena ketinggian seperti ini" katanya sedikit bangga.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu kekuatanku Namikaze" Yumi tak mau kalah.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan itu" saran Naruto. Tapi, Yumi tidak mendengarkan, dia malah melompat dan mencoba menyerang Naruto dan akhirnya dia mati mengenaskan karena tertusuk pedang chakra Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya menonaktifkan mode Tailed Beastnya dan berbalik menuju Koyuki yang masih terduduk dibawah pohon. "Kau baik-baik saja Koyuki-san?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

Koyuki tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Naruto tapi dia langsung saja memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan mencium pipi dengan tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing itu lumayan lama. Sementara Naruto hanya blushing saj dicium seperti itu.

"Syukurlah kau selamat Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih Naruto-kun" kata koyuki sambil menangis didada bidang Naruto dan meremas jaket oranye milik Naruto.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang Koyuki-san" kata Naruto menenangkan Koyuki.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa selamat dari jutsu tadi? Aku kira kau sudah-..." Koyuki langsung saja menghentikan ucapannya.

Naruto menahan bibir tipis Koyuki denga jari telunjuknya "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu lagipula aku belum jadi Hokage ttebayou, dan berterima kasihlah pada Kurama yang membantuku. Ayo sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" ajak Naruto.

Koyuki hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Yukigakure.

.

.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Koyuki sampai di Yukigakure tepatnya di Rumahnya yang lumayan besar.

"Jadi, ini akhir dari perjalanan kita, ya? Kau sudah aman sampai di Yukigakure berarti misiku sudah selesai" kata Naruto sambil memandang Koyuki.

Koyuki sebenarnya tak ingin melepaskan Naruto untuk kembali ke Konoha, dia melihat langit yang mulai memasuki malam itu. Sebuah ide masuk diotaknya.

"Naruto-kun ini sudah malam? Kau menginaplah disini untuk satu hari saja" kata Koyuki dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

Naruto yang mendengar tawaran dari Koyuki memandang langit yang sudah mulai menggelap, dia sejenak berpikir "Apa tidak akan merepotkanmu, Koyuki-san?" tanya Naruto pada Koyuki yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak merepotkanku. Malah aku sangat senang jika Naruto-kun menginap disini" jawab Koyuki sambil mempertahankan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu jika kau memaksa Koyuki-san" jawab Naruto dengan sambil tersenyum.

Koyuki pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan disusul oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Kanvas hitam telah tersebar dan menutupi langit yang ditaburi bintang-bintang yang berkilap-kilap, mereka seolah memberitahu makhluk yang ada dibumi bahwa benda langit yang jauhnya berjuta-juta kilometer cahaya itu sedang menampakan dirinya dikegelapan malam.

Disebuah kamar tepatnya dikamar Naruto, sang pemilik membuka semua bajunya dan melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, tentu saja untuk mandi. Dia merasakan bahwa badannya lengketsemua karena keringat yang dihasilkan oleh pertarungannya tadi.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan didalamnya ada bathub untuk berendam dan sebuah shower dan kloset duduk. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah bathub yang ada diruangan itu lalu menyalakan keran air panas, alasannya cukup sederhana suhunya sangat dingin sekali.

Setelah menunggu bathub itu penuh, dia menghentikan keran air itu dan melepaskan handuknya lalu merendam dirinya dibathub yang hangat itu. Dia mendesah pelan saat seluruh tubuhnya terendam dibathub itu "Ah, hidup memang menyenangkan" gumamnya sendiri.

Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang memyelimuti tubuhnya, tentu saja dia kedinginan dari tadi dan untungnya sekarang dia berendam dengan air panas jadinya dia tak perlu khawatir akan sakit.

Baru beberapa menit dia menutup matanya, dia harus kembali membuka matanya ketika suara derit pintu terdengar di indra pendengarannya. Naruto hanya terheran saat pintu itu terbuka, siapa yang berani mengusik acaranya yang nikmat ini.

Mata biru shappire itu terbelalak lebar saat siapa yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu dan juga penampilan yang membuat Jiraiya selaku gurunya yang mesum itu langsung bangkit dari alam baka. Entah kanapa dia harus takut dengan apa yang ada didepannya ini, dia tak pernah sekalipun mandi dengan seorang perempuan.

Ya, yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi Naruto adalah seorang perempuan dengan surai hitam beriris coklat terang dengan kulit yang putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun, tubuh proposionalnya dan hanya bagian sensitiv-nya saja yang ditutupi oleh selembar handuk.

Naruto melongo ditempat, otaknya langsung blank seketika. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa? Apa dia harus segera memakai handuk dan bertanya kepada Koyuki 'Kenapa ada disini'? Atau mengajak Koyuki mandi bersamanya? Sepertinya pilihan terakhir terlalu buruk untuk diucapkan.

Dia memilih pilihan yang pertama, tapi otaknya tidak bisa selaras dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia hanya bisa terdiam bak patung yang sudah diukir menggunakan beton.

Koyuki pun melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang melihatnya dengan intens, seburat merah tercetak jelas dikedua pipinya. Sebenarnya dia malu untuk melakukan ini tapi saat melihat Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi, sebuah ide muncul diotaknya dengan sendirinya.

Dia pun langsung melakukan ide yang ada diotaknya itu dan menyusul Naruto ke kamar mandi. Nafsunya sudah mengesampingkan rasa malunya, dia pun membuka lilitan handuknya dan menggantungkan handuknya dengan handuk milik Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku melihat tubuh Koyuki yang sangat menggoda itu apalagi payudaranya yang dapat dikategorikan besar itu tergantung jelas didadanya. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang ada dibawahnya bangun 'Tolong jangan sekarang' jeritnya dalam hati.

Dia melihat perempuan itu mendekat kearah bathubnya dan merendam tubuhnya dibathub yang Naruto pakai, Naruto pun tersadar dari acara shocknya itu "Koyuki-san, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup.

Koyuki yang sudah merendam dirinya dibathub pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto lalu dia tersenyum manis "Apa kamu tidak lihat bahwa aku sedang mandi bersamamu, hm?" kata Koyuki.

Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti lalu membiarkan Koyuki mandi bersamanya dan menutup matanya kembali menikmati suhu air yang sudah menghangat itu. Mata Naruto lagi-lagi harus terbuka ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghimpitnya dari depannya.

Matanya menangkap sosok yang tadinya berendam diseberangnya sekarang sudah ada didepannya dan duduk tepat didepan selangkangannya. Sementara Koyuki menyamankan dirinya yang bersender didada bidang Naruto kemudian dia meraih tangan Naruto dan melingkarkannya diperutnya sendiri.

Naruto semakin gelagapan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Koyuki "Koyuki-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan rasa gugup yang menghinggapi hatinya itu.

"Apa kamu tidak dengar jawabanku tadi Naruto-kun" kata Koyuki sambil mengeratkan tangan Naruto sehingga tangan Naruto seperti memeluknya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan membiarkan Koyuki melakukan apapun padanya asalkan tidak lebih dari ini.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" kata Koyuki.

"Em, apa Koyuki-san?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Terima kasih karena kamu telah menyelamatkan aku lagi, ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi sudah dua kali kau menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik itu semua berkat kamu juga dan satu lagi yang harus kamu tahu, setelah kamu pergi dari Yukigakure aku selalu memikirkanmu entah kenapa tapi aku hanya ingin bilang Aku cinta padamu, Naruto-kun" jelas Koyuki.

Sang pemuda blonde yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut dari perempuan yang didepannya sedikit terkejut "Eh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi itu benar Koyuki-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Koyuki hanya mengangguk tanda dia setuju dengan pertanyaan Naruto, dia pun mengarahkan tangan Naruto yang ada dalam genggamannya kearah payudaranya dan meremaskan tangan Naruto ke payudaranya itu.

Naruto sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Koyuki "Koyuki-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik dan tanpa sadar dia mengganti suffix '-san' menjadi '-chan'.

"Tentu saja bercinta denganmu Naruto-kun" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Koyuki langsung saja membalikan badannya kearah Naruto dan mencium Naruto tanpa seijin pemiliknya.

Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya saat Koyuki mencium dirinya, dia mematung seketika dengan bibirnya yang menyatu dengan bibir tipis Koyuki. Perempuan itu malah menghimpitnya pada pinggiran bathub yang dipakainya dan semakin menekan bibirnya.

Koyuki melingkarkan tangannya dileher kokoh Naruto dan menekan kepala sang blonde agar lebih dalam menikmati ciuman panas itu, suara decakan lidah kedua insan itu menggema di kamar mandi dan air yang sudah dingin itu memanas kembali karena permainan mereka itu.

Tangan putih milik Koyuki meremas rambut pirang milik Naruto, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang melanda dirinya. Beberapa lama kemudian dia merasakan bahwa Naruto membalas apa yang dia lakukan, pemuda itu melingkarkan tangan tannya dipinggang ramping milik Koyuki.

Bibir Naruto mendominasi ciuman yang diawali oleh perempuan bersurai hitam panjang itu, lidahnya dengan terampil meraup bibir kemerahan itu ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa dari bibir pasangannya. Naruto menutup matanya membiarkan instingnya bekerja.

Dua benda tak bertulang itu saling menari satu sama lain diudara dan benda itu saling memberikan saliva masing-masing pada pasangan mereka. Suara desahan yang mengalun merdu dikamar mandi, tangan Naruto yang berada di pinggang ramping milik Daimyo dari Yukigakure itu beralih pada pantat Koyuki yang kenyal.

"Hmmph.." Koyuki mengerang saat tangan Naruto dengan nakal meremas bongkahan pantatnya yang terlihat seksi itu, nafsunya sudah ada diubun-ubun. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua.

Naruto menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang lalu nafasnya sedikit habis karena dia sedikit sesak untuk melanjutkan ciuman panas itu. Akhirnya sang dominan melepaskan pagutan mesranya dengan pasangannya, benang saliva menjembatani kedua bibir yang sebelumya menyatu.

Tangan Naruto masih tetap ada di pantat seksi milik Koyuki, meremasnya dengan gemas membuat sang pemilik mendesah pelan. Wajah Koyuki sangat manis sekali saat seperti ini, bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan mata hitam kecoklatan yang menatapnya sayu dan saliva yang membasahi bibir tipisnya itu.

Naruto semakin tak tahan dan ingin segera menerkamnya, tapi sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya menghentikan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia baru tahu kesalahan yang telah ia buat "Ko-koyuki-san maafkan aku, aku terlalu terbawa suasana tadi" katanya dengan nada menyesal sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Koyuki hanya tertawa pelan saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu, tangannya meraih pipi Naruto dan sedikit membelainya lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto agar melihat kearahnya. "Kamu tak perlu minta maaf Naruto-kun, aku malah menikmatinya dan lagipula..." Koyuki menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tangan putih mulus itu memegang penis Naruto yang tegang yang hanya terhalangi oleh air dibathub itu "...punya-mu sudah tegang dan sepertinya ingin dipuaskan" sambung Koyuki sambil mengocok penis Naruto pelan.

Naruto mendesis pelan saat tangan hangat Koyuki naik-turun dikejantanannya "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu sshh-.." jawab Naruto yang disertai desahan tertahan. Pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Koyuki.

Bibirnya mendarat kembali dibibir tipis milik Koyuki, tangan Koyuki melingkar kembali dileher kokoh Naruto. Surai pirang Naruto diremas dengan tangan putih Koyuki sementara tangan Naruto berada dipinggang ramping Koyuki tapi tangan yang satunya lagi dengan nakal meremas gundukan besar yang ada pada dada Koyuki.

Koyuki mendesah dalam ciumannya dengan Naruto, ciuman panas yang dicampuri dengan erangan sang wanita terdengar ditelinga Naruto. Tangannya semakin semangat meremas bagian payudara Koyuki dan ciumannya dengan Koyuki semakin memanas, lidah Naruto menyapu bersih mulut hangat milik perempuan bersurai hitam itu.

Pagutan mesra itu harus terhenti karena oksigen di paru-paru keduanya sudah habis, benang saliva terbuat lagi diantara kedua bibir itu. Tangan Naruto meraih penyumbat bathub untuk menngeringkan air yang dipakainya, setelah itu Naruto membaringkan tubuh Koyuki di bathub itu.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah leher jenjang nan putih milik Koyuki, dia menghirup bau yang keluar dari tubuh yang ada dibawahnya. Wangi tubuhnya sangat memabukan "Kau sangat wangi sekali, Koyuki-chan" goda Naruto.

Wajah Koyuki hanya memerah saat digoda seperti itu oleh Naruto, si pemuda pirang itu menjilati leher putih Koyuki. Merasakan bagaimana rasa dari leher Koyuki, kemudian Naruto menggigiti kecil leher putih itu sehingga meninggalkan kissmark berwarna merah.

Koyuki hanya menggeliat geli dan tak menentu saat Naruto menggerayangi tubuhnya, desahan pun lolos dari bibir tipisnya itu. Tangannya yang melingkar di leher Naruto meremas surai pirang keemasan milik sang blonde, sesekali dia menenggelamkan kepala Naruto dalam-dalam ke lehernya.

Naruto semakin ganas menggigiti leher Koyuki dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dileher putih itu.

Naruto kemudian menghentikan aksinya dan memandang Koyuki yang sedang menikmati apa yang dia lakukan padanya, dia kemudian mebisikan sesuatu ditelinga milik Koyuki "Koyuki-chan, apa kamu masih ingin lanjut?" tanya Naruto sambil meniup telinga Koyuki bermaksud menggodanya.

Sang perempuan hanya menggeliat geli saat merasakan deru nafas Naruto "Ah, Iya" jawabnya yang disertai desahan.

Naruto pun mengarahkan dirinya ke payudara Koyuki yang menganggur, lalu menghisap payudara itu dengan pelan. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi, dia gunakan untuk meremas payudara Koyuki yang lain.

Koyuki hanya mendesah tak karuan saat gigi-gigi Naruto terasa menggigiti puting payudaranya, dia hanya bisa menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya dilayani oleh pemuda blonde itu. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan orgasme pertamannya.

Akhirnya Koyuki pun mengeluarkan cairannya tanda bahwa dia sangat menikmati sekali dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya, Naruto hanya melihat kearah Koyuki lalu tersenyum lembut "Kau cantik jika seperti ini" puji Naruto yang membuat Koyuki tersipu malu.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda tadi, tapi posisinya kebalikan dari apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Lalu tangan yang kirinya menyentuh vagina basah milik Koyuki dan bermain-main disana, memainkan kloritis Koyuki yang telah membengkak.

Naruto perlahan-lahan turun kebawah menuju selangkangan milik perempuan bersurai hitam itu, kedua tangannya menahan paha putih sang wanita agar tidak bergerak kesana-kemari. Lalu mulut Naruto mendekat kearah vagina Koyuki yang merekah seperti bunga yang sedang mekar.

Pertama Naruto menjilati bagian luar vagina yang sudah basah karena cairan miliknya sendiri, Naruto yang merasakan cairan itu hanya membatin 'Manis' lalu melanjutkannya kembali. Kemudian Naruto menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam lubang sempit Koyuki.

Koyuki mendesah saat lidah Naruto masuk kedalam lubang hangat miliknya, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana benda tak bertulang itu mengobrak-ngabrik isinya. Koyuki juga sekarang dapat merasakan gigi Naruto menggigiti kloritisnya yang sudah membengkak sejak permainan foreplay mereka.

Vagina Koyuki berkedut-kedut dan memaksa lidah Naruto agar lebih dalam masuk kedalamnya, tandanya dia akan klimaks. "Naruto-kunh, akuh inghinh keluh-arh" kata Koyuki.

Benar saja, setelah mengeluarkan cairannya tepat dimulut Naruto yang sedang memainkan vaginanya.

Naruto dengan sukarela menampung semua cairan itu dan menelannya tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Koyuki yang sedang bernafas terengah-engah seperti sudah dikejar sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup bibir Koyuki sebentar "Apa kita boleh ke menu utama sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Koyuki hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui apa yang Naruto tanyakan tadi.

Naruto pun menjauhkan dirinya lalu memposisikan penisnya tepat didepan selangkangan milik Koyuki, lalu dia menatap Koyuki sebentar seolah bertanya sekali lagi. Sang perempuan hanya mengangguk yakin saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun memasukan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit, Koyuki memekik pelan saat penis itu setengahnya masuk kedalam vaginanya yang sempit. Koyuki merasakan panas dan perih yang luar biasa, tapi dia sudah menerima apapun resikonya agar Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

 **Blesh!**

Penis Naruto pun masuk kedalam vagina hangat milik Koyuki, Koyuki memekik kesakitan saat vagina serta selaput daranya robek didalam sana. Naruto mengecup bibir tipis milik Koyuki untuk meredam desahan dan rintihan kesakitannya, kaki Koyuki mengangkang lebar sampai-sampai pahanya menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

Koyuki memberi isyarat kepada Naruto agar bergerak dengan menaik-turunkan pinggulnya perlahan, Naruto yang mengerti akan hal itu lalu menggerakan penisnya perlahan-lahan agar tidak menyakiti Koyuki. Koyuki melenguh keenakan saat penis Naruto tertanam sepenuhnya dilubang hangatnya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan melingkarkan kaki Koyuki kepinggangnya dan mulai mempenetrasi vagina Koyuki, tangan Naruto memeluk tubuh Koyuki agar lebih dekat kearahnya. Ekspresi kenikmatan terpampang jelas diwajah keduannya.

Penis Naruto seperti sebuah bor yang menggali sebuah terowongan, masuk kedalam vagina Koyuki dengan tempo sedang "Akh- Naruh enakh" racau Koyuki yang sudah diliputi hawa nafsu.

Naruto menaikan temponya sedikit lebih cepat "Kauh juga enakh Koyuki-chan" balas Naruto.

"Le-lebih cepath... le-lebih dalam Naruto-kun" racau Koyuki lagi.

"As you wish Hime" jawab Naruto memenuhi permintaan Koyuki.

Penis Naruto semakin cepat mempenetrasi vagina hangat milik Koyuki, tubuh mereka yang saling berdekatan membuat suhu dalam tubuh mereka naik. Dada besar yang kenyal milik Koyuki menggesek-gesek dada bidang nan berotot milik Naruto membuat suatu yang ada dalam diri mereka berdua memuncak.

Setelah 15 menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, akhirnya vagina milik Koyuki berkedut-kedut seperti ingin memijat-mijat penis Naruto. Naruto yang tak tahan dengan godaan itu ingin segera mengeluarkan apa yang akan menyembur keluar dari penisnya.

"Ah-... Narutoh-kunh akuh ingin ke-keluarh" kata Koyuki memperingatkan Naruto.

"Aku juga, kita keluar sama-sama saja" jawab Naruto.

Akhirnya vagina milik Koyuki mengeluarkan cairannya dan disusul oleh Naruto yang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang putih didalam vagina sempit itu. Rasa hangat menjalar diperut Koyuki, merasakan bagaimana cairan itu bergerak menuju rahimnya.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah karena baru pertama kali mereka melakukan hal ini, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Menyelami bagaimana perasaan yang mereka tunjukan pada pasangan mereka, Koyuki tersadar terlebih dahulu dari acara memandang Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita bermain satu ronde lagi?" tawar Koyuki sambil mengecup pelan bibi Naruto.

Naruto hanya berpikir terlebih dahulu "Apa kamu tidak lelah Koyuki-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Koyuki hanya menggeleng saat ditanya seperti itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita masuk ke ronde dua" kata Naruto.

Naruto memutar tubuh Koyuki sehingga tubuh Koyuki yang menghadap padanya menjadi membelakangnya, karena dalam posisi masih menyatu penis Naruto serasa dipelitir oleh dinding vagina milik Koyuki sedangkan Koyuki memekik pelan saat rasa perih melanda vaginanya.

"Ah... sakit Naruto-kun" katanya dengan nada manja.

"Maaf, Koyuki-chan" Koyuki pun mengangguk.

Naruto mengangkat pinggul Koyuki sehingga sejajar dengan selangkangannya dan tangannya berada dipantat Koyuki yang sedang menungging kearahnya. Dia menarik penisnya keluar lalu dengan kecepatan dua kali dari kecepatan penarikan tadi Naruto menggenjot vagina Koyuki.

Koyuki melenguh pelan saat vaginanya dipenetrasi seperti itu dengan tempo sedang, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana penis berurat itu memasuki dirinya. Sensasinya sangatlah luar biasa, apalagi penis itu memanjakan vaginanya yang sempit itu.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya diperut Koyuki dan menarik Koyuki agar ada dalam pelukannya sehingga punggung Koyuki menyentuh dada bidang milik Naruto. Naruto bisa mencium wangi yang keluar dari tubuh Koyuki, wanginya sangat memabukan sekali.

Lalu Naruto menciumi punggung putih milik Koyuki "Apa kau ugh.. menikmatinya?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mempenetrasi vagina Koyuki dari belakang dengan tempo agak cepat.

Koyuki mendesah saat Naruto menciumi punggungnya, dia tak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini "Yah, Naruto-kun aku sangat menikmatinya. Terush lebih cehphat Naru-kun" jawab Koyuki dengan desahannya.

Kedua tangan Naruto yang berada diperut Koyuki berpindah ke payudara besar milik Koyuki dan meremasnya sangat berperasaan. Sang pemilik hanya bisa mendesah saat tangan Naruto menggerayangi bagian tubuhnya, dadanya sedikit membusung karena merasakan sentuhan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

Naruto memainkan puting payudara milik Koyuki yang sudah terangsang sejak tadi, dia mempelintir puting itu dan mencubiti kecil bagian itu sehingga sedikit membengkak. Penisnya terus menggenjot lubang hangat milik sang Daimyo tersebut.

Naruto menciumi leher belakang Koyuki sambil memberikan kissmark gratis dibagian tersebut, Koyuki hanya mendesah tak karuan saat lehernya digigiti oleh Naruto sehingga memberi kissmark disana.

Tangan Naruto semakin terampil memainkan benda kenyal yang menggantung didada Koyuki, desahan erotis keluar dari bibir tipis nan cantik milik Koyuki. Vaginanya terasa berkedut kembali menandakan klimaksnya yang ketiga kalinya begitu juga dengan penis Naruto sedikit membesar dan berkedut didalam vaginanya.

Cairan bening pun keluar lagi dari vagina milik Koyuki sedikit lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya, lalu penis Naruto menyemburkan spermanya didalam vaginanya. Rasa hangat dan rasa penuh terasa diperutnya, dia hanya berharap bahwa sebuah kehidupan agar hadir disana.

Lenguhan panjang terdengar dari mulut kedua insan yang berbeda gender itu, tubuh Koyuki ambruk dipelukan Naruto yang menahannya dari belakang. Koyuki tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto lalu mengecup bibir Naruto sebentar "Naruto-kun, satu kali lagi, ya?" pintanya.

Naruto hanya melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Koyuki "Eh? Apa kamu tidak lelah Koyuki-chan?" tanya Naruto, dia hanya heran kenapa Koyuki tidak lelah sama sekali dia saja sedikit lelah sekarang.

Koyuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia belum lelah dan belum puas.

"Baiklah, kamu ingin melakukannya dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Dikloset itu dan aku sekarang yang bergerak" katanya sambil menunjuk kearah kloset duduk disisi ruangan tersebut.

Naruto pun segera menggendong Koyuki ala bridal style kearah kloset duduk itu sementara tangan Koyuki melingkar dileher Naruto yang berkeringat, setelah sampai Naruto mendudukan dirinya dikloset itu dan meletakan Koyuki dipangkuannya.

Koyuki medekatkan dirinya kearah Naruto dan kembali memposisikan lubang vaginannya didepan penis Naruto yang masih tegang meskipun sudah dua kali dipakai. Koyuki menurunkan pinggulnya, dan akhirnya penis besar Naruto tenggelam di lubang hangat milik Koyuki.

Setelah itu Koyuki menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat, dia mendesah saat penis Naruto memasuki vaginanya sepenuhnya. Lalu dia mengarahkan bibirnya kebibir Naruto, pagutan panas pun terjadi. Saling bergulat lidah dan saling bertukar saliva dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sedang bercinta itu.

Gerakan pinggul Koyuki semakin cepat setiap detiknya, nafsu sudah menutupi akal sehatnya. Sementara Naruto hanya membalas apa yang dilakukan Koyuki, tangannya berada dipantat Koyuki yang masih bergerak-gerak dengan liar. Tangan tan itu meremas pantat Koyuki sedikit lebih keras.

Koyuki mengerang dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto saat sebuah tangan meremas pantatnya yang seksi itu dan sepertinya tangan Naruto sedikit membantu Koyuki agar gerakan pinggulnya dipercepat. Mereka berdua pun melepaskan pagutan panas mereka.

Naruto mengarahkan mulutnya ke payudara Koyuki yang besar dan mengacung seperti sudah terangsang, seperti menyusu pada ibunya sendiri Naruto kembali melahap gundukan yang ada didada Koyuki. Koyuki hanya bisa meremas surai pirang milik Naruto merasakan rasa yang sangat nikmat melebihi apapun, pinggulnya semakin cepat memasukan penis Naruto.

Koyuki bisa merasakan vaginanya sendiri berkedut kembali tanda akan segera mengalami puncaknya sebentar lagi, penis Naruto pun sama berkedut dan sedikit membesar di lubang hangatnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Koyuki kembali mengeluarkan cairannya yang bercampur dengan cairan putih kental milik Naruto. Tubuhnya ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto dan dengan segera Naruto memeluk Koyuki agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sekarang kau pasti lelah, Koyuki-san?" goda Naruto, Koyuki hanya memandang Naruto lalu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita harus membersihkan diri kita lagi" ajak Naruto lalu mengangkat Koyuki dan membersihkan tubuh mereka dari keringat yang membanjiri tubuh polos mereka.

Setelah mereka membersihkan diri mereka, Naruto dan Koyuki pun membaringkan diri mereka dikasur king size yang ada dikamar Naruto. Mereka tidak memakai baju sama sekali dan hanya sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Naruto-kun, aku sangat bahagia sekali hari ini" kata Koyuki sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto.

"Bahagia karena apa Koyuki-chan?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Aku bahagia karena aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu dan bisa melakukan 'itu' denganmu, Naruto-kun" jawab Koyuki sambil merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang berdetak seirama.

"Hm, aku juga sama sepertimu. Terima kasih, Koyuki-chan" kata Naruto lembut sambil mengecup dahi Koyuki. "Sekarang kamu tidur, tidak baik jika Daimyo dari Yukigakure tidur terlalu malam" perintah Naruto.

"Iya, tapi cium aku sekali lagi?" pintanya.

Naruto pun hanya bisa menurutinya saja lalu mengecup bibir tipis Koyuki sedikit lebih lama, setelah itu Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya "Tidurlah, Koyuki-hime" kata Naruto sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Koyuki.

"Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun" kata Koyuki sambil memejamkan matanya dan mencari posisi yang enak didada bidang Naruto.

"Oyasuminasai, Koyuki-hime" gumam Naruto dan memejamkan matanya bermaksud menyelami alam mimpinya.

Mereka berdua tidur dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain, tidak memperhatikan author yang menulis fic ini dipojokan ruangan sambil meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

 **The End**

Khukhukhu...

Akhirnya update juga Icha-Icha Paradise. Yang nunggu fic ini update pasti udah gak sabar, ya kan? Ngaku aja.

Sebagai author yang baik saya berterima kasih sekali kepada kalian yang sudah baca fic buatan saya ini baik silent reader ataupun yang selalu aktif review, di saya mendapatkan teman baru yang karakter yang berbeda-beda.

Selamat menikmati fic saya ini semuanya semoga menghibur dan jangan lupa review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya. Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu minna.

Who's Next?

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
